The Tale of Bellward
by Emmy.Black.Hale.Cullen
Summary: This story is a collection of Twilight one- and two-shots! Story is better than the summary, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!! This is my new story called The Tale of Bellward!! My friend BellwardLuvr94 is helping me out with this, so check out her profile!! Hope you like this story! DC: I don't own Twilight or any of the awesome characters in it.  
**

**Bella's POV:  
**

I was in shock. I didn't think this could ever happen to me and Edward. When I found out, I almost passed out. But, here it goes: I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen am pregnant.

I don't know how or when, but I do know where...

_Flashback:_

_I sat in Edward's lap in our special meadow. We were sitting near the edge of the river, in complete silence, just watching fish swim by._

_I was thinking about the first time I met him, he was so attracted to my blood that he hurt inside. Now, he is totally at ease when he's around me._

_"Bella?"Edward's soft voice broke through my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"The day we met," I answered, just as softly. I looked up into his bright, topaz eyes and he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, rolled onto his back, and pulled me over on top of him._

_I reached for the hem of his shirt and he stopped me._

_"Bella? Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned._

_"I've never been more sure," I replied, surprised he'd actually let me do this._

_"Have it your way, love." And, touched his cold, stone lips to mine._

_End Flashback._

And, that's how it all started. (I'll spare you the gory details.)

Now, I'm on the way to the Cullen's house to break the news to Edward. He might already know, because of Alice, but I'm not sure.

I pulled into their massive driveway and got out of my truck. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

An enormous figure opened the door to greet me. He saw who I was and scooped me up into a rib-cracking bear hug.

"Emmett! Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Oops! Sorry!" Emmett said, "I'm not used to hugging such a breakable person."

"It's ok," I responded, finally catching my breath, "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room," Emmett answered.

"Ok, thanks!" I said, walking towards the humongous staircase.

I made my way up the stairs and to the end of the hall. I paused in front of his doorway, hesitating whether to knock or not. He heard me coming and yelled "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, waiting for me.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, then he asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but what did you come here for?" Uh, oh...

"Um, well, that's kinda what I'm here for." I muttered.

"And...?" He ushered.

"I-I'm-" I stuttered.

"Just spit it out. I'm sure it's not that bad." He said. Oh, how wrong he was.

"I-I'm pregnant." I finally said.

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my God," he choked out, "How?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well," he continued, "I think it's time to pay a visit to Carlisle."

**I know that was kind of a crappy ending. All of the chapters will be just long enough to tell the story, meaning they'll all be pretty short. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Hope you liked it! Remember: Reviews make me happy!!**


	2. CULLEN!

**Well, I despise this story already. It sounds too... cliche, you know? I'm attempting to make the first chap into a two-shot, although they're just loosely related. And, thanks to BellwardLuvr94 for trying to be my Beta. So, yeah... on with the story!**

**Edward's POV**

I was flying.

Or, at least thats what it seemed like. I was running so fast through the forest that my feet barely touched the ground.

But, the only thing that mattered was who I was running to... and what I was running from.

I was running from my anger that I left behind at home. Alice had told everyone about the baby and ruined the surprise, so I got mad and just ran.

I was running to the one person who I've ever loved so much. The one who makes my world feel like a safe haven, instead of a living hell.

As soon as I got to Bella's house, I noticed two things.

One, her window was closed. That bothered me because she knew that I was coming over, and she always left the window open for me. And two, her blinds were partially closed. She told me that she always likes to look out at the moon at night and closing the blinds made her feel claustrophobic.

So, both of those things made me curious.

I snuck up to her window and saw her sitting on her bed, talking to some guy. I couldn't tell who it was from behind, but it looked alot like that dog, Jacob Black.

I sprinted to the front door and, luckily, it was unlocked. I eased it open quietly, not to disturb Charlie, much less let him know that I was here this late at night, and bolted up the stairs to Bella's room.

I dashed down the hallway, flung the door open and said, "Bella! What the hell is that dog-" but, I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"CULLEN!" Charlie roared, "How the hell did you get in my house!?"

I looked at Bella, who was laying on her bed and looked like she had cried a river.

"Dad, calm down, I called him because I didn't feel very good." She lied.

The next sentence was directed at me, "My dad thinks I've been very 'hormonal' (air quotes) lately. Mood swings and crap."

All I had to say was, "Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't knock first."

"Its ok," Bella said, before her dad could say anything, "Hey Ch-dad? Can I talk to Edward... alone... for a little bit?"

"Uh, ok. But, no funny business, right?" He questioned.

"Mmk dad, now shoo." She demanded.

Charlie slowly left the room and, once I was sure he was gone, I asked, "What were you and your dad talking about?" Genuinely curious.

"Well, I told him about the baby..."

"And...?"

"You can probably guess what he said."

"He totally flipped?"

"Of course."

**Okay, so I updated late at night for my over-impatient friend. Remember reviews make me happy! R&R!! Oh, btw... the 'hormonal' thing actually happened to me! Except it wasn't my dad, it was my best friend.**


	3. Telling Charlie

**Mkay, so I've been asked (demanded) to continue this story, even though I should just screw this story since Breaking Dawn is out. And we all know what happens... but, I'm not gonna spoil it for anyone. So, here's the next chap anywayz!**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward asked me what me and my dad were talking about, so I told him the whole story...

_-flashback-_

I was in my room, laying on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights (again) when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Hey dad," I greeted him as he entered my room.

"Hey there kiddo," He said back, using the nickname I'd had as a kid.

There was an awkward silence as we both sat there, thinking of something to say.

"How's Alice doing?" He asked suddenly. Alice is obviously his favorite Cullen, you can't not love her.

"She's doing really good," I answered.

"And Edward?" He said, just asking out of politeness, and not genuinely curious.

"Umm... he's good," I replied hesitantly.

He gave me a funny look, "Something wrong Bells?"

"Uh. Well, the thing is...," I trailed off.

"Just spit it out. I'm not going to bite," He joked.

"I'm pregnant," I muttered bluntly.

Charlie just sat there, taking in what I had just said. His face turned red then blue then purple, for a second I thought he might have been choking, then...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COULD YOU JUST GO OFF AND GET PREGNANT LIKE THAT?" He yelled.

"You remember that awkward talk with mom... about the birds... and the bees..." I asked quietly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! YOU'RE BARELY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL! YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS KND OF RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Dad!" I yelled, starting to sob. I'd been an emotional wreck all week, "Edward and I didn't know this was going to happen! And now we really want this baby!"

I flopped down on my bed and started to cry. My dad came up behind me and put a hand on my back.

"Bella, I know you think you can handle being a parent, but it's really hard," He explained calmly, trying to get me to stop crying.

"Dad," I said, sitting up, "I know I can do this. Edward will be by my side through it all. He won't ever leave me again. We can do this together."

_-end flashback-_

That's about the time that Edward burst through my door. I told him everything that happened since I'd gotten home, and he laughed at the appropriate times, making me feel so much better.

"Bella," He said in his velvety smooth voice, "You're right. We can get through this together. I swear that we'll be together... forever." He whispered the last word and it sent chills down my spine.

"Forever," I agreed, and slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Yeah, I know its short again, but that's just how my stories are.**


End file.
